Pokemon Academy
by Mewichigo4
Summary: Samantha is an 11 year old girl who is forced to attend a boarding school out in the middle of no where called 'Pokemon Academy', strangely enough, the place seems to have nothing to do with Pokemon battering or anything of that sort. No flames please, this is just for fun. Based mostly off of the games.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea has been. In my head for several years now. I've just now decided to do something with it.**

My name is Sammantha, but I'd rather be called Sam. I am an eleven year old girl with big brown eyes and pale brown hair I wear short. I am very short for my age, so people used to call me munchkin.

I don't even know why, but a week ago I was told by my parents that I was being sent to a special boarding school in the middle of no where. I didn't think I'd done anything wrong...

This school I was being sent to was known as 'Pokemon Academy', yet it doesn't seem to have anything to do with Pokemon. It just seems to be a normal boarding school. What I really don't like is that it's in the middle of absolutely nowhere, it's not near a single region, not one. It's just a series of islands in the middle of the ocean. I was taken there on a boat with only two other kids on it, both much older than me. There was something odd about them though. One was a boy with spiky green hair, the other was a girl with short curly green hair, she had a pink Gracadia flower tucked behind her ear. I think they were siblings. I also think they thought I was much younger than I actually am. They seemed pretty excited, I have no idea why though.

The boat stopped at the largest island with a very big building on it, that's the school. We stepped out onto the island and started walking towards the school. The two other kids didn't make eye contact with me at all, I find that rude.

In front of the school a boy who looked about 19, he had sleeked back dark blue hair that almost seemed as though it was glowing, deep red eyes, pale skin and was wearing a long dark blue robe with the odd bright blue stripe going down it.

"Welcome new students! My name is Damon, and I am the son of the principle of this lovely school! I hope you enjoy your time here!" He said with a smile. "Now, if you'd please follow me and I will take you to Mira, she will decide where you will be staying during your time here!" He said, then gestures for us to follow him.

He led us into the school, and. Must say, it was incredible. The place was huge, and it even had a giant tree growing in the middle of it.

"Woah..." I said to my self. Damon led us into a room where a girl who looked about 15 sat at a table. She had deep red eyes like Damon's, and long flowing dark purple hair that was tipped pink. She smiled at us.

"Hello, so you must be the new students!" She said, she then knelt down in front of me.

"What's your name little one?" Mira (I'm assuming thats who she was) asked me.  
"Sammantha." I said. She smiled.

"Well Sammantha, you are defiantly a normal type!"

"What does that mean?"

"That means you'll be staying in the normal type dorms!" She then turned to the boy with the green spiky hair.

"You, what's your name?" She asked.

"Shay." He said.

"Well Shay, you're a flying type!" She then turned to the girl with the curly green hair and a pink gracadia tucked behind her ear. "And what is your name?"

"Lily." The girl said.

"Well Lily, you are a grass type." Mira said, then turned to Damon and whispered something to him. He then nodded and led us out of the school.

"Okay, so now it's time for you to see the rest if the school. I'll be calling an older student to show each of you around the school." He started, then he glanced over his shoulder towards a girl with bright orange hair, blue eyes and freckles. "Hey Cassandra!" He called to her. She then walked over to him.

"Yes Damon?" She asked. To me she looked about 12 or 13.

"Could you show little Sammantha here around the school? I believe you too are in the same dorm group."

"Actually I'm undetermined." Cassandra said.

"Yes, so you're in with the normal types, which Sammantha is. Now please show her around." Damon said. Cassandra smiled.

"Okay Damon." She then looked down at me. "Okay Sammantha, lets go see the school."

After we re-entered the school Cassandra's smile disappeared. She groaned.

"God, Damon is such a pain..." She said.

"You don't like him?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Not one bit! He thinks he's so cool just because his father's the principle! Geez!"

"He seems nice though..."

"Well kid, not everyone is what they seem, especially not here." She said. I glared at her.

"Hey! I'm 11!"

"Oh, sorry, you look a lot younger. I'm only 12, so I guess you're not that much younger than me. So, what do you want to see first?"

"I dunno. Do you guys have a library?" I asked. She laughed.

"Of course we have a library! What kind of school doesn't have a library?"

"What kind of school has pokemon in the name yet has nothing to do about pokemon?" I countered.

"Ah, you'll see..."

**I must warn you all that this is mostly for fun, and I may discontinue it if there's a lack of interest. Just an early warning. Still hope you all enjoyed this, I plan to ake least have a couple more chapters, even if this doesn't end up being very popular.**


	2. Chapter 2

The library was huge! There must have been millions of books! It was wonderful.

"We've got books on pretty much everything here!" Cassandra said.

"Wow! This is awesome! Is there any manga?" I asked.

"Well duh, of course there's Manga!" She said. She then seemed to have noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey Amy!" She called. I turned and saw a girl with long, sleek white hair and glowing green eyes, sitting on a throne of books, reading one about physics. Much like Cassandra, she was wearing what I assumed to be a basic uniform, she also had glasses. She looked up from her book and glared at Cassandra.

"Casey, my name is Amanda, stop calling me Amy." Amanda said. Cassandra smiled.

"But I let you call me Casey!"

"The difference is you like being called Casey." Amanda said, then she noticed me. She looked me right in the eye, it felt like she was staring into my soul.

"Who's the runt?" She asked. I was too scared to say anything.

"Amanda, this is Sammantha!" Cassandra said. Amanda stared at me.

"Kid, you like being called Samantha? Because if you don't, now's your time to speak up or that's your name forever." She asked. The way she said that scared me a bit. I shook my head.

"I'd like it more if you call me Sam or Sammy." I said nervously.

"Alrighty then Sammy. Where you from?"

"The Hoenn region."

"Interesting, not many Eevees there..." Amanda commented. Cassandra glared at her.

"Amanda! Don't you dare tell her! It's only her first day!" Don't tell me what?

"Oh Casey, you're so naive. Don't you think she'll figure out something's up when she see's kids flying around and doing insane stuff?" Amanda asked. Cassandra was silent. Wait... People can do that? "Anyways, kid. This isn't a normal school, you know that right?" Amanda asked. My eyes lit up.

"Is this a fancy trainer's school?" I asked. Amanda glared at me.

"Not in the least. We most certainly aren't trainers, we're closer to the pokemon." She said. Wait, what? "When we first have some of our blood taken when we're young, you know, to test for illnesses, and the doctors think something's interesting about our blood or DNA or anything, they alert the people who run this place, and they watch us to see if we are what they think we are. The moment it's confirmed we're shipped here."

"What's that? The thing we're confirmed as I mean."

"That we're poke-people." She said calmly. I stared at her. "A poke-person is a person born with the attributes of a single pokemon. No one's really sure how this happens, one theory is if a pokemon hatches, or comes to our world in the case of legendaries, and outer space pokemon, at the exact same time a person is born that person will have similar attributes as said pokemon." She said.

"I don't believe you." I said firmly. Amanda glared at me.

"Don't believe me do yah? Want me to prove it?" She asked. I nodded. She stood up. "Okay then. They put me in the psychic type dorms, and here's why." She raised her hand and all the books on a shelf behind me plummeted out of it. Then a book moved out of the pile and into Amanda's hand.

"Okay, I think I might beileve you a bit now." I said nervously. She raise her hand again and all the books went back. She sat.

"Good. Anyways, almost everyone in this school can do stuff like that. Most of them it'll be pretty easy to figure out what pokemon they are, but for people like me and Casey, not so much. They haven't figured us quite out yet, but I'm pretty damn sure that you're an Eevee."

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Well for one thing you're insanely cute. For another you're really short and your hair matches the color of an Eevee's fur. I'm positive that Damon figured that out as well, so you Might not have to wear the same uniform as us." She then returned to reading her book.

The rest of the tour of the school was fairly normal. I did notice that most of the kids I saw resembled pokemon, but still, for people to have the abilities of Pokemon is completely out there! Nothing like that makes sense to happen! Besides... I don't see any kids flying around... Darn it... I really wanted to see that. Oh well, I guess it's a nice thought to be able to have people with the abilities of Pokemon, but I just don't think that's possible. Even if that Amanda kid could use physic powers, I've heard of this gym leader from the Kanto region called Sabrina who can do the same!

"And these are our dorms, as you can see they're right by the school, so you won't have very far to go for morning classes." Amanda said while she led me into the dorms, there wasn't really anything special about them, other than every now and then the walls would change to a different color, which I'll admit, is pretty cool, but other than that it seemed pretty normal.

"Where is everyone?" I asked. I had expected to actually see people in the dorm halls.

"Probably either in their dorms, or off at supper in the dining hall."

"Oh, okay, so do you know where my dorm is?" I asked. Cassandra thought for a moment.

"Nope, I don't. You given a piece of paper with that type of information on it before you got here?"

"No..." Wait a second, I think I actually did. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with a dorm number written on it. "Never mind. I got this from that weird lady with the purple and pink hair."

"And what number does it say?"

"30."

"Oh, that must mean either Renee has been moved from undetermined, or she's been kicked out, that used to be her room." Cassandra started. "Personally, I've always thought she seemed like a ghost type, wonder why it took them so long to figure it out, I mean, it was pretty obvious."

"I thought you didn't know if she's been moved or kicked out?" I said.

"Well she doesn't do much and she's got perfect grades, so I seriously doubt she's been kicked out. You'll probably get to meet her later."

"Ah, okay."

**Well first off I'd like to thank you all for the positive feed back, and I am touched that you want me to continue this story, so I'll try to keep it going for as long as I possibly can. I actually came up with the idea of all this when I was 6 and I got my first pokemon game (Pokemon Sapphire) of course, it wouldn't have been very complex back then, and probably wouldn't have made a lick of sense. Anyways, I'll try to update at least once a week, and more in the summer to make up for my weeks that I'm on vacation for.**


	3. Chapter 3

I quickly examined my dorm before I began unpacking my things (which had been delivered to my dorm) . It seemed fairly normal, it had a single bed in the corner,next to a desk with a computer on it, (a fairly old one) a flat screen TV mounted to the wall with a table sitting under it with a DVD player and a receiver on it, next to that was a dresser. Then there was a small closet, and a bathroom. The walls of the room were painted a nice shade of blue that went well with my bed spread.

"Huh, maybe I might actually like it here." I said to myself as I sat on my new bed. Just as I was starting to relax, a girl's head popped through the wall next to me. Like, right through the wall, not a door, not a window, not even a hole, just a wall, and her head and part of her shoulders went right through it. She looked at me.

"Oh hi, you must be the girl they gave my old dorm to!" She said. I screamed.

"HOLY CATERPIE THERE'S A GIRL IN MY WALL!"

"Sorry! I should have known better!" She said nervously, then continued to walk right through the wall into my dorm. She had short black hair, dark eyes, pale skin, and was wearing a purple and black uniform. "I just came over to see if I left one of my xboxgames here, I seem to be missing one of my favorites." She said, then knelt down and reached under my bed, then pulled out an Xbox game case. "Found it." She then showed me the game. "It's Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart, you ever played it, or are you too young to even know what I'm talking about?"

"Hey! I'm 11!"

"Yah, well last time they made a decent version of these games it was 2004, Crash Twinsanity, but of course, that's just my opinion, some people actually like the new versions..."

"How did you... You know..." I tried to ask, but her mind still seemed to be in video game world...

"Unlock Ntropy in Crash Nitro Kart? Oh it's quite easy actually once you figure it out, you see..."

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT YOUR VIDEO GAMES!" I yelled. "I was talking about how you walked through the wall!"

"Oh! That! Sorry. It's just a thing we ghost type pokemon can do I guess."

"I don't really believe that we're all part pokemon..."

"No silly, of course we're not all part pokemon, we just share similarities with them, and some times mildly appearance... And we can perform pokemon moves... And I've even heard rare cases of people like us being captured into pokéballs... Okay, maybe we're part pokemon..." She finally agreed.

"But not really, right? This place is just really high tech, right? And that's how you walked through the wall, right?"

"Are you really that naive?"

"No! But this all seems so silly!"

"We live in a world with creatures that can summon power from who knows where, and can be captured in small balls then used to fight later, and evolve when they reach a certain strength level, come in contact with a stone, or are even given to another person, and you find it strange for people to gain powers similar to them?" She asked. I thought for a moment.

"Okay, I suppose you have a point... But this still doesn't make sense to me in the least..."

"Well, maybe you just need a little douse of insanity... Just give me an hour, I'll go back to my dorm, grab my Xbox, and I'm going to teach you how to play Crash Bandicoot!" She said, then walked back through the wall. Shortly she stuck her head back through. "Btw, my name's Renee, what's your name?"

"Sam."

"Okay, see you soon Sam!" She then left, and I was left to try and figure out what had just happened.

"Okay, so a girl seriously just walked through the wall, grabbed an old as heck video game*, and left, and is coming back with an old as heck game system to go along with her old as heck game, and is going to teach me to play it. And she walked right through the wall. Right through it. Wow. Nothing is making sense today, is it? I said to my self, then continued to unpack my things just as I had been doing before Renee showed up.

I had finally finished unpacking, it was dark out now, according to my clock, it was 8:37, and that Renee girl still hadn't shown up, thank The Lord. I decided to watch some TV. I flipped the channel to YTV, that show called 'Pokemon' was on, you know, the one about a kid named Ash who wants to catch every single Pokemon, yet he's come in contact with several legendaries, and hasn't even tried to catch them, and in reality only has ever caught about 50 Pokemon. Yup Ash, you're doing a great job at catching them all. Don't get me wrong, I love the show, but it always gets me how every time Ash comes to a new region, Pikachu is suddenly really weak. I just don't get that. Oh well, I guess they need to keep the show interesting, and I guess a level 100 Pikachu wouldn't be overly interesting to watch beat every battle within the first five seconds of the battle... As much as I love this show, it makes me sad that I missed my chance to become a Pokemon trainer, I guess I still could if I wasn't stuck out in a boarding school in the middle of the ocean...

**Okay, first off, for those of you who watch me on deviantart who think this idea sounds familiar, that's probably because I wrote about thinking about writing this around the beginning of April. Just got around to actually writing it now.**

***No, I'm not as stupid as to think Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart is a really old game, it's not, not really. It came out in November 2013, so it's hardly ten years old yet. But you may have picked up that Sam doesn't really know much about video games, so her saying that it's old as heck, just means she's never heard of it, thus assumes it's really old.**

**Just going to add some side notes about Renee.**

**Age: 13**

**Home region: Univon**

**Likes: video games, (mainly Legend of Zelda, Crash Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon, and Gex the Gecko) math, art, Edgar Allen Poe's books.**

**Dislikes: physical education, second language, games made by Activison (along with most by Sierra, and Radical) deep water.**

**Side notes: she is strongly based off of my older sister, mostly with her likes and dislikes, later her personality will also be more closer to my sister.**

**For ose of you who've never even heard of Crash Bandicoot, sorry, but it's going to be brought up more than once, but don't worry, Sam will be confused out of her mind too, it won't effect at all your understanding of the rest of the story (I hope...) Also, if you do actually know what Crash Bandicoot is, I'd like to apologize if you are at all offended by Renee not liking the new versions of them. That is honestly just her opinion as a character, same with not liking some game companies, and has nothing to do with my personal opinions.**


End file.
